


So close I can taste it

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jealous Hannibal, Kitsune Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Protective Will Graham, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It might not be the best idea in the world to start to fall for his student, not when you have a possessive mate like Hannibal





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is base of my fic ' I'm not one of those that hide.'

The light flicked on making Will look up from his desk, Will hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep in his office. He stood up and looked down at his coffee cup and took a sip of his cold coffee before putting it back down on the desk with a wince. He heard voices frowning he moved towards where he heard packets being pulled open and more talking. “Stay still I can’t take it out if you’re wiggling!” Came the voice…I know that voice… Will tells himself as he stood by the partly open door to the teacher’s lounge.  
“It hurts!” Came the growl  
“Well yeah being shot with Monkhood will do that.” He hissed, he pushes the door open and looks at the two students.

Both students turned to look at him the one injured is called Jackie Winters sat on counter her shirt pulled just under her breasts blood was seeming out of a wound as she looked up at him with amber eyes and fangs. The other one is Stiles Stilinski a bright young man who stood there as if he was caught taking money from his father’s wallet. “Sir…” Jackie started to say before letting out a roar of pain as Stiles pulled out the bullet from her stomach and smiled as he held it up.  
“Would you look at that, it didn’t break open your lucky.” He smiled as he dropped it onto pot on the table before he cleaned the blood up.  
“Warn a girl before you do that!” She snarled,  
“Hey I’m trying to get your healing powers working, you should be lucky I showed up or those hunters would have skinned you alive.” He told her.  
“Will two you tell me what is going on?” Will suddenly asked them.

Stiles frowned and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at him meekly as the girl just watched her bullet wound disappear before putting her shirt down. “Sir I know this looks strange but…”  
“He knows about werewolves Jackie, that isn’t what you’re asking is it?” Stiles asked, as he picked up his equipment before putting it into his bag. He pulled the gloves off his fingers and then shoved them into a small plastic bag before put that into his bag.  
“Wh…what you know?” She asked her eyes filled with panic.  
“I know because I am a wolf as well Agent Winters.” He tells her, she looks down at the ground and whimpers while Stiles only the other just raised an eye brow. “Am I going to get answer from you two?”  
“Jackie ran into some hunters, she knew to her fury problem I am guessing and full moon being tonight she didn’t know how to control herself.”  
“Where’s your alpha?” He asked her, before letting his eyes settle back on the teen who seem amused by it all.  
“I…I don’t have an alpha.” She said,  
“It was an accidental bite she was meeting up with said alpha to night when the hunters killed him; to be honest we were lucky to get out alive.”

Jackie turned to Stiles and frowned at him as he stood there calm and collected like this has happen to him a hundred times before, little did she knew it has. “Lucky? I’m just lucky you were there!”  
“Yes very lucky. Agent Winters go back to your dorm room, I will talk to your tomorrow at the moment I need to speak to Agent Stilinski.” She looked at her tutor and frowned as she looked back at Stiles, the young man held out a small card.  
“Here there are a couple of numbers of alphas I know they might be able to help you.” He told her, she nodes to him and kisses his cheek before leaving quickly. 

Will watches her scamper out of the room quickly leaving Stiles to clean up the blood off the table and floor. Will decide he should help him out “I know you from Beacon Hills and it’s a hot bed for supernatural in the last 6 years you were there and still is by the sounds of it. Your part of the McCall pack.” Stiles looked at him and frowned wrinkling up his nose making Will tilt his head and think of one word to describe this boy …cute…he thought.  
“Is that what the FBI knows about me?” He asked  
“No just me and my alpha.” Stiles looked at him and frowned as he stood up back and went to put the bloody rags into the plastic bag. “Why were you there when Agent Winters was meeting her alpha?” The young man didn’t answer at first he just remain quiet for a moment and Will wondered if he if he was just going to keep quiet.  
“I saw that she was a werewolf and was having trouble with control, so I decided to follow her, last thing we need is a werewolf with no anchor.” He told him.  
“You’re not human yourself are you?”

Stiles turned to him and smiled weakly at him and nodded as he ran his fingers though his hair, it reminds him that he needs a hair cut but he still forgets. “I was human once and then twice but I got cornered by someone and they used some serum on me and made me a dark Kitsune.” He chuckled to himself and sighed “All fun and games until someone tries to control me.” He smiled at him. Will couldn’t help but laugh a little at the young spoke and smiled.  
“What does your pack think about you training to be an agent?” He asked  
“They are good with it, it’s a bit strained at the moment I don’t know anyone here and I miss my home and my friends.” He said, looking down at his bag filled with bloody rags.  
“I need a drink want to join me we can talk more.” Stiles nodded and picked up bag zipping it close and followed his tutor.  
“Will your alpha need to see me?” He asked  
“Most likely…” He stopped and thought about Hannibal his mate, his alpha “He is territorial.”  
“Let me guess the understatement of the year.”  
“You have no idea.”


End file.
